


Always

by Ihatefullmoons



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihatefullmoons/pseuds/Ihatefullmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s Sophie’s birthday. I came to wish her happy birthday.” Malia choked out the words, and the human boy was by her side in seconds, and arm wrapped around her as her gaze shifted to the ground, her eyes flashing between blue and hazel as her emotions got the better of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

 

 

> So I've took this from my tumblr [ihatefullmoons](http://ihatefullmoons.tumblr.com/post/113909263724/always-the-moon-rode-high-in-the-sky-as-feet) and brought it here now I have one of these accounts! :)

* * *

 

The moon rode high in the sky as feet battered against the earth, clumps of dirt and leaves flying  in response. The woods were silence bar the sounds of footsteps and heavy breathing. The scenery changing at a rapid pace until the runner stopped dead. Hazel orbs focusing on the wreck of an old beige car, more rusted in colour. “Hey mom, Sophie.” She muttered softly and walked down towards the wreck, each step tentative and hazel eyes flashing blue as she watched for traps left over from her father hunting for her.

Malia hadn’t told Stiles or Scott where she was going. Didn’t understand the significance of today. Of course he knew when the crash was, how mothers day affected her. But today would have been Sophie’s fifteenth birthday. She would have been a freshman, finally at High School with her. Malia would have been telling her to avoid talking to her and her friends. To stick with the Freshman like Liam and Mason. Instead, she’d died before she’d even had a chance to turn eight. As she reached the wreck, her nose flared as the scent of rust and stale blood assaulted her sensitive sense of smell and a whine lodged itself in her throat; making it hard to breath. In the distance she could hear running, but put it down to a deer or two running from predators.

“MALIA?!” Her head snapped around at the call of her name to see Scott and Stiles standing watching her. Stiles looking slightly more worse for wear without the same endurance that the were-creatures of the pack had. Malia’s head tilted in their direction, tears glistening under the light of the moon. Yet she couldn’t escape the muffled laugh that bubbled from her lips as Stiles lost his footing and slid down the embankment, scrambling to his feet to avoid the embarrassment; Scott just jumping down and casually walking over too where she stood. “What are you doing out here Malia?”

“It’s Sophie’s birthday. I came to wish her happy birthday.” Malia choked out the words, and the human boy was by her side in seconds, and arm wrapped around her as her gaze shifted to the ground, her eyes flashing between blue and hazel as her emotions got the better of her.  Unable to look up at them and show the lack of control painted so clearly across her features. Her head hurt, her eyes too, and then her heart hurt most of all. But they seemed to be able to sense that.

From her downcast eyes, she spotted a pair of sneakers moving towards her own, the toes bumping lazily against her own. A hand moving beneath her chin to jolt her gaze up to meet red eyes. “What happened that night Malia, it wasn’t your fault. I nearly killed a guy on a bus, would have if the other wolf didn’t get there first.” Scott muttered, there was no use in making the coyote in front of him feel even worse by telling her that wolf was her father and that even his wolf didn’t want to hurt the human; this was about making her feel better. Her eyes remained blue beneath his alpha gaze and Stiles gave him a smile glad they’d found her, and showing he agreed with his best friends words too. “Don’t run off like that, we were worried about you Lia.” The alpha’s words warmed her with the use of the nickname only the pair with her called her. “Come home.”

Stiles kissed at his girlfriends neck comfortingly, to remind her he was there for her too, his grip tightening ever so slightly when Scott scolded her for not telling them where she was going. “We can spoon and you can talk about Sophie?” He offered, not that what she said was the important part, he wouldn’t care less, getting her home and away from the woods on a full moon _that_  was the most important part. He watched as Scott moved both hands to cup her face and smiled as the alpha pressed his lips against Malia’s. Perhaps selfishly, that was a sight her was never going to get tired of seeing and he kissed in the crook of Malia’s neck, one hand around her tightly as the other snaked to pull at Scott’s shirt. “Can we all go home now?” He groaned softly.

They managed to convince the coyote to leave the woods, listening to her talk about her sister the whole walk to the car. The coyote sat in the back, her head leaning against the alpha as Stiles drove. The drive was quieter than any of them anticipated but it wasn’t an awkward silence, it was comfortable where they were just happy in the company of each other and Scott smiled at Malia yawned and started to doze. “I think Lia’s exhausted herself crying.” His hand drifted to move the hair form her face as his eyes caught Stiles’ in the mirror.

“It’s about time. Means she won’t get cold feet again tonight.” Stiles muttered as he pulled into the drive and opened the back of the jeep to let Scott out who carried the young coyote into the house. Stiles following behind, muttering in harsh whispers for Scott not to drop her. Once the wolf set her down on Stiles bed, Stiles climbed across her and Scott slipped in at the other side of her. This was the way they normally lay, Stiles liked being the little spoon, Malia liked keeping warm and the Alpha in Scott liked being the big spoon so it worked out best for everyone. Moving up closer together, Scott rested his arm over Malia to hold Stiles’ hand. They’d found her, and perhaps they’d realised that need to ask her dad about special dates concerning her mom and sister, but aside from the emotional pain, she wasn’t hurt and just as she protected them, they would protect and watch after her too. Always.


End file.
